King of the Monsters?
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: An trans-dimensional being sets his sights on 7 of earth's most powerful kaiju. With a one of his own in the midst, cities will be trashed, Kaiju will be slew, and one will have the title of King of the Monsters. And the winner may just surprise you.
1. Prologue

Good story idea. Really, Does Godzilla deserve the 'King of Monsters' Title? Maybe, Maybe not. Who knows? But here are several kaiju that will try and seize the claim form him. Gamera, Gigan, Mothra, Destroyah, King Kong, Zilla, Bagan. You know them, and in pyramid style, they will kill to get to the top. The entire game is headed by an alien, with only one rule. Win, at all costs. Can they handle it? Find out, because HERE WE GO!

King of the Monsters?

The third planet form a star known to a group of intelligent beings called 'the sun' held that said group of intelligent beings. Outside of it's atmosphere, multiple satellites floated peacefully. However, there was one extra machine in it's gravitational grip. This looked much like a plastic power outage cover, only it was a sleek silver rather then a dull light gray.

The spacecraft was obviously not human-made. Hell, it probably wasn't even from that universe. Rather, it was located form a different dimension. The sleek transport was only inhabited by one creature, a trans-dimensional being. It was named, Quextoyl. The being had already changed it's appearance to that of a humanoid nature. Dark hair, slightly thinning in front, and a thin body build looked realistic. He stood up, and walking over to a control panel, pressed a auburn button.

Outside, in the vacuum of space, a single electric bolt, white in light, shot across the space expanse, and hit a single satellite. It was only a GPS satellite, and the earth had thousands of those in orbit, so what would one loss be? The beam pulled it up to the ship, where a triangular opening formed, and pulled it in.

The stationary global positioning satellite was laying on it's side, and the spacecraft's sole inhabitant walked up to it. "So, a satellite? This will serve my purpose." He pulled out a gun, but rather then a barrel, it had a thin circular strip of metal with a glowing blue light at the tip. "I will be quite interested in discovering these being's technological advances."

IT was mere minutes after that, when a guard ran into the main office of the United Nations. There, Iran's president A-Jad *I can't spell his name with a crap, so this is my version of shortening it to save embarrassment. I am not attempting to mock or offend him* was concluding a lecture about why he believed Israel should be wiped off the map. As the Islamic leader walked off the stage, the screens in front of everyone's desks, along with the main one up front, beeped, fuzzed red, and in a slew of pixels, a image started to take place. It came slowly into focus, and finally, turned into the image of the trans-dimensional being. "Good day, members of the 'United Nations' I am not a hacker, nor am I an alien. I am a trans-dimensional being named Quextoyl. My purpose is not to invade, conquer, or learn from your kind. In the mere amount of minutes I have taken to orbit your planet, I have discovered that you are the supposed 'head' of the planet, and that you wish to bring peace to your planet. More important to me through, is that I have discovered that you have large creatures that ravage your planet. "Kaiju" they are often called by you. I am merely requesting permission to borrow 7 of these kaiju for my own purposes. I will have them returned to you either dead or alive in 4 weeks. Clear?"

The various representatives of the nations all gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes. "Serious!" Several of them asked.

"Yes, I am quite serious, Yes, some of them will be dead. This comes at no cost to your kind, or any other kind, as, form what I have understood, these Kaiju have mostly been a utter nuisance to your species. I will gladly eliminate some of them for you."

"Why?" Was the near unanimous reply form the delegates.

"Well, to discover just what kaiju exactly is the most powerful one of them all."

"Which one…"

"I have not done enough studying to do that yet, but I will. At 2230 hours, human army time on the United State's east coast I will pass down the offer, and you can take it, or leave it. That is all." And with that, the screen clicked out.

"Well, we have almost no time left. Can't you give us the tallies?"

"In a 193-29 decision, the nations of Earth have agreed to say…yes, we will give the multi-dimensional being the kaiju he requests."

A bunch of claps went out form the nation's delegates, only receiving negative nods form a few such as China, North Korea, Britain, Russia, and Mexico, along with smaller, near non-important countries' delegates nods to the negative.

Just as the clapping died down, the main screen flickered on to show the same being. "I have decided which Kaiju I want." The oxygen was drawn out of the room as everyone held their breath.

"Godzilla, best known to the Japanese as 'Gojira.'"

The Japanese's ambassador clapped wildly.

"Gamera, along with King Kong, and Bagan."

America's ambassador clapped also at the relief of his country no longer having to watch over a small island with simple people and a big ape. Japan's ambassador clapped even louder, smiling joyfully.

"Mosura, also known as Mothra, and 'Zilla'."

The American ambassador clapped even louder.

"And lastly, Destroyah." Then the entire building erupted into clapping and shouts in support, even for those that hadn't supported the measure inaugurally. Why, aggregate destroyahs had appeared in almost every country, wreaking havoc across the globe. "That is all. DO you accept the proposal?"

"YES!, AYE! AFFIRMATIVE!" And more responses that were similar in nature were drawn form the various languages of the earth.

"Great. You will hear from me often. About this, and as I said, five weeks time, I will return the kaiju to you, the one that is still living. The other's corpses, you can keep after their death." Once again, the mysterious being clicked out, a wide smile engulfing his face before he did. "Stupid, Silly humans. They just permitted their own destruction." And he spun around in his throne, stood up, and went over to another control panel, hacking away at the keys rapidly, then inserting the Kaiju's names.

"I'll do it pyramid style, to prolong it to a reasonable amount of time. And because their general populace doesn't know, they'll never see it coming." And the screen the beeped, and boxes were shown, lines going above the boxes and merging to form four more, lines raising above those 4 to form two final, and those spouting lines of their own to sport a final form. "Insert names on Random." Just seconds later, the names were inserted. The first two boxes read 'Destroyah' And 'Bagan'

"How fitting. Two of their most powerful red kaiju right at the start."

Then the next to read Gojira and 'Zilla'. "Okay, name similarities, but what else, really?"

"_Should we change the lineup?"_ The computer asked.

"NO, No. Keep it the way it is, the next pair…?" The screen flashed on Gamera and King Kong. "Dumb flying turtle versus intelligent grounded ape? O-kay…"

The final pair lined up to just Mothra, the other flashing. "Godzilla's only foe that continually seems to defeat him. But who to pair her up with?" He tapped his index finger against his cheek briefly, then looked at the monitor. "No problem. Insert weapon 04, Gigan." The final box filled in with the name 'Gigan'.

"And now the games are set. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will take the kaiju, and set them up in the battle zones. And after these 8 we'll go to the final 4, and then the final two, And then…" He chuckled darkly, a smile forming on the corners of his mouth. "That's when the games going to get interesting."

Battle line Up:

Bagan Vs. Destroyah

Godzilla Vs. Zilla

Gamera Vs. King Kong

Mothra Vs. Gigan

Next chapter, Bagan Vs Destroyah! You'd better enjoy it! Thank you for clicking on this fic, and review, and keep reading! It's going to get interesting on round 1!


	2. Quarterfinal Battle 1:Destroyah X Bagan

You'd better enjoy it! Bagan Vs. Destroyah! This will be amazing! And so, HERE WE GO!

Quextoyl was reclined on his 'throne' on his spaceship. He was porting the last of the Kaiju, Mosura, onto the ship. IT wasn't much of a problem. Find the kaiju, port it onto the ship, and scatter the particles within containers. The result… a bunch of particles that once re-assembled will provide a kaiju in the original state of everything.

For now, Quextoyl looked at the computer screen again. "Time? Tokyo, Japan."

_Processing request. Request processed. Curretn time is 8:42 AM citizen time, 0842 army time._

"Good enough for me. Enact stage two of operation Primal Rage, and let the demolition begin.

It was now 8:43 in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, and currently the most populated city on the earth. Over 60 million Asians were doing their usual run of the mill activates, working, waking up, taking the bullet train subways, etc.

Finally, a small handful of people seemed to notice a beam. It was cone shaped in look, with the width of the cone culminating at an intersection. It grew even larger, in taking the entire intersection, and the corners of the adjacent buildings. As it did so, a red mass seemed to form in the center of the intersection. People immediately started leaping out of their cars, running from the streets, realizing that another kaiju attack was about to occur. IF only they knew how right they were, and that fleeing would prove virtually no effectiveness.

The red twisted rope spun around rapidly, widening across, some places more then others. Similarly colored particles drifted form above the cloud tops from the beam's origin and joined on. Arms began forming, as did a gigantic tail, followed by a pair of legs. Then the head appeared, but unlike the slowly building limbs and body, the head formed into a skull first, eyes and brain rapidly developed, followed by a huge yellow horn, and a pair of dark red, brooding eyes. Finally, the armor appeared, a natural blood-red armor forming over the kaiju that was over a foot and a half thick. Finally, the formation was complete, and the kaiju was whole. Bagan was back. His arrival struck panic, and the corners fo the building that were already in his presence had been smashed, the two behind him smashed by his long, spiked tail, and as it stretched to it's full length, it slammed against the ground, ripping shockwaves through the city that toppled the already weakened structures form the earthquake earlier that year. The tall creature let loose a single, mighty roar that echoed all across the location. It stomped forward, it's feet resting on the sides of buildings and sidewalk, as due to his huge size the raod itself wasn't wide enough. People who stupidly attempted to run on the sidewalks were flattened by the footfalls from the demon.

The same beam formed again, just about 4 city blocks away, this one taking up slightly less space, but still engulfing the entire intersection. Another red pattern formed, but this had white mixed in with it. A longer tail formed before any limbs, but legs followed suit right afterwards, yellow bone fusing with the red skin and bone that was already forming. A octagonal light yellow pattern formed in the chest region, and a pair of arms congregated onto the sides. Then the neck formed, and a red frill made purely of bone similarly formed. This was Destroyah, as could easily be realized as the face spikes formed around the mouth and the familiar set of yellow eyes took their place in the eye sockets. Destroyah, realizing his re-existence, released a dominating roar.

Bagan easily heard it, and spun around, taking out a small handful of city blocks in the process. Destroyah wailed again, this time in challenge. The first arrival stomped forward, head down low, and prepared to skewer the newer arrival with his horn. Destroyah saw the attack, and sidestepped it just barely, and as he did, the shorter of the two kicked the opposing one in the right leg. Bagan tripped, and slid through 4 city blocks, kicking up a trail of dust behind him.

Destroyah roared in an antagonistic nature, then fired his micro-oxygen ray directly at Bagan, the impact irritating the fallen kaiju but failing to pay any sort of damage. The taller one used his arms to get up, then spun around. HE charged again, as the distance had shrunk this time between the two of them even more rapidly then prior, but Destroyah flapped the huge, bulky wings of his, and lifted up into the air. Bagan slid to a stop, trashing an apartment complex in the process, looking up at his opponent. Destroyah circled around over his head, roaring and raining micro-oxygen beams on him.

The beams could peel skin off of most living creatures, but yet, they were no more then a nuisance to Bagan. Not even being scraped by the beams, Bagan looked up, and fired a set of energy stars into the sky above. They impact Destroyah in the chest, stomach, and upper legs, slicing through his armor and severing several smaller arteries. The aloft kaiju was already wounded, but refusing to lose any type of fight, he stopped flapping his bulky wings, and landed right onto Bagan, sending the larger of the two kaiju into the ground. As they fell, Destroyah reared his left arm back, then threw it down with incredible force, slamming Bagan's head into the ground harder. Destroyah then grabbed the horn on the opposing kaiju's head, and slammed his head in the ground twice, then a third time, and accompanying that with stopping repeatedly on his back. Had this been wrestling, Destroyah would have 'pwned' the taller of the kaiju at this point.

Then, without warning, Bagan's tail grabs Destroyah's, wraps around it, then flings him back. As Destroyah flies back, Bagan gets up, spins around, and unleashes another set of energy stars at the flying kaiju. They strike him across the arms and face this time, and the crustacean kaiju falls on the ground, back first. He tilts his head up, only to see his opponent, covered in smoke, dust, and debris from being slammed into the ground earlier, running at him at full speed. Thinking quickly, Destroyah forces himself up, and fires his laser horn. The ray does considerable damage, slicing clean through the charging Kaiju's chest region, red blood spewing form his wounds. He unleashes a second blast similar to the first, only to realize that despite the bloody X pattern that has been carved onto the chest of the larger kaiju, he's still charging. TO late to escape or deflect, Destroyah braces himself for the impact, and the impact is HUGE! The sound and shockwave flattens the nearby buildings and those that were a greater distance away topple also, due to already weakened structures by the February earthquake and the already raging battle.

Destroyah kneeled, but didn't fall to the ground. He called in defiance, and with his laser horn, cut right through Bagan's armor again, this time the red blood spewing from the nearly 500 foot kaiju. Destroyah started to pick himself back up, but was kicked by the heavily bleeding kaiju. Deciding to end this now, Bagan's body melted into one huge, white hot ball of energy, and took off into the sky. The prehistoric kaiju looked upwards, and saw the ball slamming down at high speeds, shattering most of the bones in the crustacean kaiju's exoskeleton. The crippled body fell to the ground, and Bagan reformed his body. Heck, Bagan hadn't yet used his most powerful attacks yet, and he virtually defeated his opponent. Cackling with evil laughter and electrical energy, he prepared to deliver the final blow.

The gravely wounded kaiju wasn't out yet, and he titled back, firing his last, best weapon into the sky. His chest opened and shot a oxygen destroyer ball into the sky, out of either's sight. Bagan's horns crackled with energy, and he unleashed a electrical zap at the fallen kaiju. Destroyah's body ripped apart even farther, and life was slipping quickly from him. Then, his hope came.

The oxygen destroyer weapon slammed directly into Bagan's head, and his entire body was racked with explosions. As it was, a purple burst shot out, annihilating all of the oxygen in Tokyo's Shibuya district. As the flames died away, Bagan was still standing their, but his horn was busted, his left arm in tatters, his right mutilated, and his chest and stomach damaged horrendously. Destroyah cackled, and readied his laser horn again, but Bagan looked at the other kaiju with his only remaining good eye, and unleashed a small, yet powerful septuplet of energy balls from his mouth, and they slammed each into Destroyah, plowing clean thorough his body, and leaving 7 green-coated holes in his body.

Bagan bellowed in triumph, and Destroyah's body exploded in a plume of white smoke. With nothing better to do now, he turned his attention to one of the few buildings still standing, the famous '109' building. He unleashed a single small energy ball, and caved it and the other two buildings behind it to the ground. Calling in triumph, the near 500 foot kaiju began ravaging the Tokyo landscape some more.

But his carnage was short lived. Almost instantaneously, several small aggregate destroyahs popped out of the ground, clambering over to the super-sized Kaiju, and crawling up him, smashing their dangling frontal arm appendages into his already healing-wounds, tearing them open even farther, and shooting bursts of Micro-oxygen into his body. Inserting such a devastating reaction with the cells inside the kaiju's body put him in extreme pain. Left with little to no other choice, he began grabbing the kaiju on his body, and flinging them into the ground, but for every one he eliminated, two more took it's place. Having enough of the annoyance attacking his body and the pain inside, he formed again into his energy ball, the high-power floating sphere destroying each and every kaiju as he did so. Bagan then reformed back into his normal body, and looked around again for any other foes.

He was greeted again, but not with the sight of anything. The full fledged Destroyah shot out of the ground under him, his horn jamming right into his abdominal regions, and flipping him onto his stomach. Destroyah, after fully coming out of the ground, readied his laser horn, and activating it, began slicing Bagan's back into pieces, refusing to stop for even a moment.

In fact, the re-structured kaiju was so busy that he hardly noticed Bagan rolling himself onto his back, and fired from his mouth a single super powerful plasma beam, his most powerful weapon. The blast incinerated Destroyah's head into millions of atoms, and as Bagan stood up, he angled the beam farther down, leaving nothing soon but his waist, tail, and two legs. Not wanting to have to re-deal with a possible re-resurrection, he unleashed his energy stars, and they tore the lower shell of the body into shreds. The kaiju that Dr. Serizawa accidentally created almost 60 years ago was vaporized into millions of pieces. Bagan was finally satisfied with his work, and turned his attention back on the rubble and half-standing buildings around him, roaring again with triumph.

Quextoyl was in his throne room, looking at his main screen which showed the victorious demon known as Bagan being ported back atom by atom. Looking at his secondary screen on the side, he saw Bagan's name advance to the first of the final four spots on the pyramid. "Behold, It has begun. The next city I can make as a target should be London, and then I can follow it up with St. Louis. There are still other places to ravage afterwards, but let's not get to far ahead of ourselves, shouldn't we?" He chuckled maliciously to himself.

So, who here expected Bagan to win? Now, It's a great battle coming up next between Godzilla and Zilla! And this one won't end in 40 seconds! Review, and wait for the next amazing battle!

Bagan Vs. Destroyah: Winner: Bagan.


	3. Quarterfinal Battle 2: Godzilla X Zilla

Thank you for your reviews, or lack thereof. Anyways, here comes the next battle! Godzilla Vs. Zilla! The Godzilla used in this fic bears similarity to the one from Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla Vs. Mecha-godizlla II.

The winner, like in the last battle, may not be as obvious as you may think it will be…HERE WE GO!

Unlike Tokyo, Japan, London England had been relatively calm Kaiju wise. There was the incident of a Giant behemoth in '53, and Gorgo caused the nation severe enough damage about 30 years prior. But the ex-superpower had a fast response system to those kaiju, attacking both of them almost as soon as they had appeared.

But if they knew that just one day after the previous Tokyo torment between two of the world's most powerful kaiju would be respected, the incident would've been prepared even better.

It was less then 500 meters away from the London bridge, the first of the two kaiju that appeared. The teleportation for both kaiju had been for right into the water, so the beams of light teleporting the creatures looked like rays of light through the dark clouds predicting a storm later that day.

The first of the two to raise up was the kaiju that had struck terror into the hearts of men great and strong. Godzilla, or better known to the Japanese as Gojira, rose out of the water, some of it pouring form his agape mouth, his arms held tight to his body like a boxer's.. He had never been in this city before, but he would claim it as his territory also.

Just on the other side of the same bridge, the other Godzilla appeared. However, this one was not nearly as terrifying as the nuclear leviathan, but rather, a much sleeker body build was on this Godzilla, known by the name of 'Zilla' in the western nations. A triple set of triangular shaped dorsal fins ran down his back, terminating midway down it's tail, with them similarly terminating at his neck's base.

Both kaiju instantly saw the other through the bridge. To increase his intimdation, the faster and more agile one leaped out of the water, and jumped onto the London bridge, roaring a mocking call at the King of the Monsters.

Godzilla neglected to respond, just unleashing a stream of pure thermo-nuclear fire at his opponent, and Zilla leaped form the bridge as the top beam he was on was melted form the ray. The American native roared in opposition at the Japanese one. Godzilla trudged forward, stepping on several small cars with his large feet, setting off small explosions around him. Zilla took note of this, and unleashed his hot, ignitable breath. It ignited instantly with the fires, and the entire air around the terror was ignited in flames.

As they finally died away, several slight burn marks on Godzilla's sides, legs, etc. instantly healed away, leaving no evidence of wounds of any type. Godzilla roared his own challenge, then picked up his pace, and slammed a punch square in the other kaiju's shoulder. Zilla reeled back form the impact, then spun around, hitting the slightly taller kaiju with his tail, knocking it in the temple, but not doing enough damage to injure him severely.

Godzilla merely stood there, and continued to get tail lashed repeatedly, then, without warning, he took Zilla's tail in his mouth, and bit down as hard as he could, lifting the more recent kaiju into the air, and slamming him back down into the ground, injuring the more agile one. He repeated a second time, but this time left the kaiju on the ground, and planting a foot on the other's chest, he reared his head back, readied a second atomic ray, and fired it at the other beast's head. Zilla released his breath, and the air betwixt them ignited, Godzilla ceasing his breath and stepping back purely in surprise, and once the flames cleared again, he looked to see his opponent missing. Godzilla called a challenge, and was complied with a slam in his side, sending the nuclear leviathan crashing into the ground.

Zilla stepped back from his head but, then began running around the fallen kaiju in circles rapidly. Even after Godzilla picked himself up, it looked like there was Zilla, always in one place, even if he was constantly moving, and the circle he made around the kaiju caused the kaiju king to grip his neck in anger as the air was sucked out by means of creating a vacuum. Godzilla fell to his knees, looking intently for a way to get out, but was let without one. He unleashed his breath, but the rapid circulation that seemed impossible for a beast to cause whisked it around the nuclear leviathan in a arc, and slamming it into his right side after completing a 270 degree arc. With one final idea, Godzilla readied his breath, then swallowed it at the last possible second. This unleashed his powerful nuclear pulse, and one of the rays slashed the other kaiju in the arm, forcing him to the side, knocking him out of the circle, and air rushed back to fill Godzilla's lungs. Godzilla welcomed such a return, and desired to finish off his opponent with no further delay, he fired his third thermo-nuclear ray, and the blast his the fallen kaiju, and injured it severely, igniting it aflame. Zilla tried to stand up, but ell down to his wounds. Godzilla continued his blast, absolutely destroying the kaiju in a fiery explosion, and separating the faker from the genuine thing.

He then turned around to the sound of aircraft. Roaring a challenge, he saw 7 jets flying at him in arrow formation. Recalling his brief battles with such nuisances, he ducked down, whipping his tail in the air and cutting clean through the center one. The remaining 6 split, and with three on his left and three others on his right, they unleashed a barrage of missiles at his shoulders and neck base, but obviously causing no damage. Godzilla turned rightward, and unleashed his breath, igniting the three there while his rapid turn was completely un-expected for the other 3 pilots on his left side, and two of them flew directly into his dorsal spines, exploding at the hot spines. The remaining jet took off straight into the sky, and Godzilla looked up at it expectantly. However, nothing happened, as it vanished form his sight. Godzilla called in mock and triumph, and began to walk off, but as he did, he heard a fast whooshing above him, and saw a small colorful object ejecting form the jet as it came speeding down toward him. With no time to evade, it explode on the bridge of the kaiju's nose, igniting a decent sized explosion on his face. Godzilla was mostly unaffected, but was irritated. He then looked at his far right, and saw a military division rolling up to combat him. The kaiju king prepared a ray of fire, but then the light appeared above him, and he was gone, vanished into particles.

Quextoyl rubbed his temples in frustration. "That battle amounted to almost nothing. I mean, less then one percent of the city destroyed, the kaiju eliminated in just 3 minutes! Still…" He sat up, a smile spreading on his face. "A future match between Godzilla and Bagan will be quite interesting, by all means. But tomorrow is the next battle's focus. Ah yes. A guardian of the universe versus a primate nuisance. Still, it will be interesting to see them battle. Ship, Take me to…" He then typed the coordinates into the computer's mainframe. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be there."

Enjoying the battles? Yes, I know that one was short, but it was kind obvious. Power beats speed. Godzilla's loaded with power, Zilla, with speed. And Godzilla's more intelligent. That's why the battle terminated so fast. Next time, Gamera Vs. King Kong! You'll probably never guess the city! Review, and see you then!


	4. Quarterfinal Battle 3:King Kong X Gamera

We're going at this again. Thanks to my *so far* Only reviewer, she got a brief amount of fore-knowledge, and, guess what you all missed out on, will be a co-writer for a future chapter, if she thinks she can. Her influence will affect the end result of the story! Yes, in a big way!

But we must deal with the here and now. King Kong, and Gamera. Fighting. In St. Louis, Missouri. Yes, that hell hole. *Runs from offended Missourians.* So, with no further adue, HERE WE GO!

- - - -_St. Louis, time, 1247 army time, 12:47 AM, American central standard time._- - - -

The world was definitely abuzz. Everyone was running to newspapers, magazine stands, and their online chat sites to talk about the recent events that had occurred.

It had just been two days ago when Tokyo was ravaged by two of the world's most powerful kaiju, Destroyah and Bagan. And just the previous day, Godzilla battled 'Zilla' in London. One of the main questions on everyone's mind was 'how did Zilla get to London?'

Conspiracy theorists blamed the Government, saying that they were hiding something. If only they knew how right they were.

The city of St. Louis was no exception. People had already began fleeing the major cities, but in small numbers. Many in the weakening superpower known as the Untied States believed quite honestly that 'it could never happen here'! But they would be proven wrong that very day.

It was over the Mississippi river that the ship appeared. Many people screamed in terror, while others, Goths, hippies, punks, and the like made eye-rolls, finding this no more then a pointless side note in their insignificant life. However, everyone took notice when the ship unleashed a beam on the ground beneath it, and in the beam's center appeared almost instantly a Kaiju that was native to islands in the Atlantic. King Kong appeared, only a measly 30 meters tall. He beat his chest heavily, growling and stating in his own way that he would claim this as his own territory.

The ship moved not much farther away form his current location, and released another beam. But this one was wider, allowing a larger kaiju to appear. The shell resembled that of a box turtle, with a pair of tusks jutting form his bottom jaw, a pair of muscular legs and arms, the arms terminating in the mid point with an elbow that sported a jutted out spiked bone, great for slashing techniques.

King Kong instantly noticed this threat, and before that other kaiju fully existed again, the ape was charging forward, beating his chest. Gamera completed his existence, and the ship flew away, unfortunately, filmed by many security cameras. The secret was out.

Gamera saw the oncoming threat, but couldn't avoid it, and was thrown to the ground. Gamera went flying, eventually landing on his stomach, Kong beating him senseless in the face with his fists. Gamera had no desire for this, and he activated his rocket thrusters, and with an inward pull of his legs, he flew off, turning himself over mid-air. Gamera, however, hung onto the fringes of his shell, kicking his feet in the air as he desperately tired to hang onto the taller kaiju. Gamera nose dived into the river, kicking up a huge splash of water, and swam down the tributary.

King Kong stood up, and beat his chest, then charged forward at the retreating turtle. He went to grab him, but Gamera whirled around in mid-water and bit the kaiju on the hand, and the ape flung his hand around in the air, trying to shake off the turtle, but the ex-guardian wouldn't let go. Rather, he re-activated his thrusters, and flew right into the stomach region, knocking him to the ground. Gamera, still with a tight bite on the hand, thrusted forward into the air again, but was knocked out of the sky with a powerful kick, and King Kong ,after making that difficult attack, beat his chest in self satisfaction as the kaiju slammed back-first into the river, sliding up stream until he stopped rocketing forward.

Gamera got up, the pain from his stomach deeply hurting him. This creature, despite being small, sure left a powerful kick and punch. King Kong charge forward, and Gamera reared back his arms, showing his elbow spikes, and began striking his opponent's head with it. The ape fell to the ground, but kicked the others feet out form under him. Gamera fell down similarly, and, not learning from earlier, Kong jumped on the kaiju's stomach, but implied a different method, wrapping his hands around the others neck, and releasing a bunch of electricity through his fists, he repeatedly zapped the fallen kaiju with electricity, shaking Gamera's head the whole time.

Gamera felt himself losing consciousness, but having enough of it, he punched the aggressor in the side, and knocked him off. Gamera stood up, as did Kong, and the turtle charged. Kong crouched low, and performed a throw, hurling the heavier kaiju into the air, and toward the St. Louis arch where east met west. Gamera flew toward it, and remembering a prior trick, he grabbed the arch, and swung around on it several times, looking like a kaiju gymnast. After spinning off his energy, he let go, and took several steps back. Now he was on the east side of the arch, and on the west side, was Kong. Kong charged forward, and Gamera unleashed several fireballs, and they each struck his target dead-on, knocking Kong to the ground, and leaving his fur on fire. Gamera pulled into his shell, and rocketed around into the air like a UFO.

Kong rolled about, putting out the fires, but upon looking up, he saw his opponent flying toward him at a rapid speed. The spinning shell slammed sideways into his chest, and if it was razor sharp, would of cut him straight down the middle. Kong was able to somehow crawl out of that position, and now took to fleeing. Gamera charged again, and hit his opponent on the back of the neck, sending him crashing to the ground.

Then, Kong re-enacted his enemy's tactic. He leaped up, grabbing the arch, and swinging on it with one hand, electrified his other fist, and sent his right fist into the approaching' turtle's underside, sending Gamera crashing into the river beside. Kong jumped off the arch, and ran toward the turtle, hoping onto his stomach. Gamera popped his head out, only to be met with a punch in the face. And another. And another. Then, with one, single, lucky punch, Kong nailed his opponent in the temple, and busting the blood vessels, shut off his opponent's brain permanently.

In a freak series of events, Gamera, one of the world's most powerful kaiju, was defeated by one of the weakest. Kong got off his dead challenger's body,a nd beat his chest, celebrating his victory as the ship took the ape, and left he turtle's carcass to rot.

"Gamera…vanquished?" Quextoyl shouted in amazement. "I can't believe it! King Kong, of all kaiju, is now able to advance onward!" He asked aloud. "How…never mind." He sat down. "Regardless. The true winner will show himself, or herself, at the end. Besides." He smiled again, eliminating his shock form the earlier battle's conclusion. "The next one, unlike the last two, will be quite destructive." He smirked. "Mothra hardly stands a chance against My Gigan. And the world, or yes, the world will be crippled."

Like it? I know it was short, like the prior one, but I wasn't as hyped about writing this battle as I may have seemed. The next several battles, on the other hand, I am very excited about. One more Quarter-final Match to go! Gigan against Mothra! This will be very fun! Review if you can, and thanks for the (Little) feedback I have received so far!


	5. Salvation of Washington DC

I know, I know. You were expecting me to give you a Gigan Vs. Mothra battle. It will come in due time. But for now, who wants to see a classic Army Vs. Aliens? Okay, some of you do! Here you go! Straight from Washington DC! And now, with no further delay, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>Quextoyl was piloting his ship to Washington DC. The sun was setting in the far west, with several clouds magnificently illuminating the sky. He had his ship currently on cloaking, but, unfortunately, his ship was not able to block the Sun's refracted rays, which were refracted by small droplets and hail inside the clouds. They struck his ship quite well, and illuminated it like a Christmas tree ornament.<p>

Of course, he didn't know that. Being as he was on the inside of his ship, he wasn't that aware of things that took place outside of it. So as he was flying steadily toward the Washington District of Colombia, Air Force one, with four F-22 raptors protecting it, spotted him.

President Barrack Hussein Obama was taking his family to another 'vacation', this one to his home city of Chicago. Heading west, he didn't notice, but two of the fighter pilots defending his jet did notice the possible threat. "Attention, this is Raptor 3 to Air Force one. There is a likely threat on the side. What are we to do?"

"This is Air Force One." The plane pilot responded. "To Raptor Three. Leave Raptor 2 here, and take Raptors 4 and 1 with you to take it down. That is all."

"Affirmative. Raptor's 4 and 1, follow me." The two left most jets pulled away form the presidential air transportation, along with the rear one on the left side.

Quextoyl instantly noticed the pulling away jets. He realized similarly in mere moments that his ship's cloaking was useless due to the refracted light. "This is Quextoyl! By deceleration of the Untied Nations, you are not allowed to attack my ship! I repeat, you are not allowed to attack my ship!"

"You are in a No-Fly Zone. You have 30 seconds to evacuate this location." One of the fighter pilots responded. Another one positioned himself inf ront of the ship, and titled his wings back and forth, otioning for the enemy ship to leave the area.

"I will fly my Ship where I wish."

"You are in direct violations of United Natio-"

"I don't give a danm. And if I have to blast every single one of you out of the sky, I will!"

"Sir, are you threatening our aircraft?"

"That and more! Leave, or I will shoot you out of the sky!"

"Negative." The three jets took up skyward, then the 3rd one opened a compartment under it's wings, and released a series of Air-to-ground bombs. The Bombs fell, and harmfully exploded on the ship's exterior.

'_Ship's top most hull, damaged 15 percent.'_ The computer responded.

"Danm! Their weapons are more effective then I thought! Raise shields, at 25 percent!"

'_Shields raised.' _Quextoyl leaned back. "Now, lock on with our stray laser. Take them out of the sky, one at a time."

Outside the ship, the three then took to a triangle formation, and came behind him. "Raptor 3, I have a lock on."

"Affirmative. Fire at will."

"Firing at will. Raptor one, Missile 5." A single missile left the left most jet, and the impact instantly shattered the shield that the trans-dimensional being had formed around his ship.

"Rggh! These humans defy me at every turn! Fire Plasma Cannon!" The ship spun around very rapidly, but as it did, the other three flew underneath his, and as they did, the center and right most one unleashed their machine guns, puncturing several small holes in his ship's lower exterior. The ship spun around again, and released a thick, purple ray that forced the three to split up their formation.

"Enemy aircraft is returning fire. We have clearance to unleash whatever we may."

"Roger. Raptor 1, Missile 6."

"Roger. Raptor 4, Missile 1."

The pair of missiles flew across the sky. Quextoyl instantly re-installed his shields, but only at 75 percent. The rest of the ship's shield were destroyed, and his shield creating mechanism was now fried. "Returning fire. M.O.A.B.'s, launch."

As the trans-dimensional being commanded that, a quadruplet set of missiles were launched. They were Yellow and black striped in nature, and followed the three fighter pilots. They outwitted the pilots at every turn of the road, despite the bends, curves, and loop-de-loops they performed in mid-air. Finally, one of them made their target, and one of the jets were destroyed. What was even crazier, was that as the smoke and flames cleared away, the same missile came flying out, as it hadn't even exploded.

"Sh*T. Contact base. We are in need of backup."

The two remaining pilots flew toward the ship, and twisting betwixt themselves, they cause two of the following MOABS to collide, destroying each other, but the other two continued following them.

"I have a manual lock on the ship."

"Fire at will."

"Raptor 4, Missile 4." He fired his single weapon salvo, and rather then continue to chase the jets, the MOABS un-intentionally went after the missile. They both his the missile simultaneously, eliminating all three aerial weapons in the sky. The two jets then re-returned their attention to the ship, and opened machine-gun fire.

Quextoyl also responded, but defensively. Now he put up a force-field, and as the bullets hit this new defense, the projectiles bounced off and fell toward the ground, none of them making a dent in the force-field.

"Raptor 3, I'm out of ammo."

"Roger. I'll distract. You unleash whatever missiles you have left on his underside."

"Affirmative." As the fourth one flew underneath, he unleashed his remaining payload. "Raptor One, Missile's 2,3,5, and 6." He called, and unleashed his final four missiles. Two of them harmlessly exploded against the force-field, but the explosion popped a very brief hole in the shield, and one of the other missiles slipped through it, hitting the ship's underside, severely damaging the thrusters while the other one took out the Plasma Cannon. The hole fixed itself, but the damage was done.

"Fire Round two of MOABS." And the trans-dimensional attacker then unleashed two more of them, and they flew threw his force-field, and went after the now totally empty jet, smashing through it and heading toward the remaining aircraft.

Only, then all the air combatants that were left were greeted with the sound of multiple engines. To their north east, several scores of F-22's and F-18's came into the picture. They all unleashed a missile barrage, just one from each aircraft, but 80 missiles eliminated the MOABS, and shattered the force field.

With no choice but to back out, Quextoyl put in the withdraw codes, but not without leaving something to mess around with America's air defense fleet. "Unleash all MOABS."

As he did that, around 200 individual MOABS flew into the sky to combat the threat. But just as they were unleashed, even more F-18's joined the fray, leaving them at a crazy aerial battle that would occur. In the mean time, Quextoyl abandoned his plan of his next battle taking place in Washington DC, and left for another location that was close, where he could allow the kaiju to battle to fight while he repaired his ship.

* * *

><p>I know. That was mostly crappy. But it's the first Air Force X Enemy threat I've written. Next chapter WILL have Gigan Vs. Mothra!<p> 


	6. Quarterfinal Battle 4:Gigan X Mothra Leo

Ready for this chapter? I've been waiting to write this one for a time, since the Destroyah and Bagan match, to be precise. We have a super powered moth that is supposed to be earth's guardian, and we have a space cyborg that is supposed to have been able to kill anything, only failing due to minor, and I mean minor, mis-calculations on his creator's parts.

But here is something different. The Gigan I'll be presenting in this battle is not the Gigan you are familiar with. This is the unveiling of a design I've had for quite some time, but merely perfecting it here and there over the last few months. This is supposed to be the undefeatable cyborg. Interesting what a XX-year old male can come up with, right? Similarly, the Mothra in this battle is supposedly a 'male Mothra' based loosely off the Mothra Leo design form the 1990's trilogy.

So, Mothra, Gigan, New York…what's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, the city isn't anywhere near evacuated. Enjoy, and HERE WE GO!

New York city at night is little to no different that New York city at day. The city truly never slept, and for that reason, it wasn't odd that people noticed the space ship.

After the battle between Gamera and King Kong, footage of the ship got out of the public, and now, a large majority of the population was in fear of the ship appearing over their city and demolishing a section of it. How wrong they were. When the ship was spotted, with several smoking parts due to the earlier aerial battle with the United State's air force, they began pointing up to it, and instinctively, they began screaming and running away fro it as a large crowd. The ship hovered over a simple building that could easily suffice for his purpose, and beamed right on top of it a giant butterfly like kaiju. Mothra greeted the citizens of New York with a semi-loud chirp, trying to ensure that she wasn't a threat. Some still ran, while others that knew something about kaiju slowed down, realizing that Mothra was a friend to humanity.

Yet this wasn't the traditional Mothra. This one had more of a greenish-looking appearance on and around the pattern of the wings, the segmenting on them quite sharp and exact. It's body was segmented in a head, main body with the abdomen, and a tail. She, or more appropriately, He, had a pair of antennae dangling off the top, while the moth ended in bug-like pinchers, and the eyes glowing Blue-green similarly.

Only for now the ship to relocate to a different location, right in an intersection, and it beamed down something totally different. This was definitely not a familiar kaiju. IT stood on two giant, metal, almost avian feet. The creature, standing humanoid in an upright posture, would have been just as tall as Godzilla, a lean black body with a jagged, whirling buzz saw running down it's chest and stomach. The limbs it sported terminated oddly, as the right one was a dual chainsaw, and the left sported a similar one, but between the giant, whirring blades was a cannon of some sort. The creature had a thick neck, made even thicker by what appeared to be a neck brace around it, sporting a cannon like weapon on either side of the neck. It's avian head was finished off with a metal beak, silver tusks on it glimmering in the night lights, with a downward pointing triangular eye below one jagged horn on the top of it's head. The creature's back had three blood red wings, each divided from the others by a row of black spikes, and a fleshy tail ended with a metal/flesh fused tail tip that had four prongs sticking out of it, the outer two curved inward while the other two stuck straight outward.

Mothra Leo understood the presence of this. Several thousand years prior his ancestor, another Mothra Leo, battled with a similar creature in Japan, as it would of destroyed the planet had his ancestor not stopped it and efficiently destroyed it's remains.

Gigan cried in challenge, the call for war sounding like a metallic screech and, faintly, screams of victims. Mothra Leo responded with her own feeble chirp, very quiet in response. Gigan made the first move, and charged forward, his dual chainsaws roaring to life, and slamming into the building Mothra was on. The insect-like guardian took to the air as the building crashed down onto Gigan, burying him briefly in the structure's rubble.

All of the Mothra's were very calm, quiet, peace loving creatures, and could almost be considered pacifistic in nature, but one thing came truthful, they knew when to fight. And when they did, it wasn't pretty. Mothra swooped down and smacked Gigan on the back, but the robotic wings were sharp to the touch, and just the slight graze hurt the guardian, and she went flying away backwards into the sky, trying to recover her ballast.

Gigan turned around, and fired a thick, crimson red beam form his eye at the target. Mothra instantly regained her speed and direction, the veered to the right, squeezing herself perfectly between to buildings as she glided sideways betwixt them. The beam that was aimed for her flew across and struck a different building, effectively raining debris down on the fleeing and the onlookers. The avian cyborg wasn't wishing to prolong this battle, and switched his searching method to infer-red heat seeking, and noted Mothra Leo's high body temperature on the other side of the row of buildings on his right.

Perfectly timing it, he charged right through one of the human structures, and it shattered right into Mothra's path, and he instantly veered upward and missed the debris onslaught. The guardian flew away, hoping to wind the kaiju as to then give it a sufficient beating. The graceful flight pattern suddenly veered as the same crimson beam flew through the air toward her, and her rapid change in direction caused it to miss her, and knock off the very top part of the Chrysler building, so it slid into the crowd that was there that hadn't even yet took notice of the kaiju battle going on in the city. Mothra hovered in front of the famous, now damaged structure, and in the distance saw one building topple down, then another, followed by another, the line coming closer to him. Suddenly it stopped, and Gigan opened his chest compartments, and a pair of boomerangs flew out, spinning toward Mothra. The twin discs were easily avoided as she flew upward, but the Chrysler building couldn't avoid it so easily, and it struck it in the sides, slicing clean through every support beam on the middle levels, and the rest of the building fell to the side, right on top of another structure, and the debris broke apart and fell downwards.

Gigan roared in anger, then a plume of smoke shot from his feet as rockets installed in his feet forced him upwards, then shutting off as his wings began coasting through a slight air current, and chased after Mothra.

Leo realized that possible danger, but rather then retreat, she spun around while her antennae merged together, and unleashed a bright blue ray of light at Gigan. IT struck him, and forced him to go low, it's right shoulder burnt from the ray. She was now on top, and taking precautions about the knife sharp wings, she collided several times with the kaiju's neck and head, effectively ruining it's light pattern. Gigan slammed right into a subway station, and the ground collapsed as he landed, and his fall was broken by the hard concrete surface beneath the city's subway system. Mothra landed on a building that looked right down onto the kaiju formed crater, and he chirped in victory, then unleashed another beam down into the crater, effectively destroying anything else that should be in there.

But then the ground right on the front section of the building exploded, and it began collapsing. Mothra took to the air, but as she did, a huge blast smacked the falling structure, and clipped her wing, sending her failing about in the sky with a small portion of fire, and the bright blue ball of energy flew into the air, out of sight. Gigan rocketed out of the crater, and aimed his left arm's cannon, firing shot after shot after shot, each of them effectively missing the guardian moth, and smacking the skyscrapers behind her. It was almost pointless, and he powered the canon down, letting it cool as he shot forward, firing a beam now from his triangular eye right at Mothra. It didn't hit her, but effectively regulated her to the lower parts of the sky, literally right above the roads beneath her.

Gigan readied his double bladed chainsaws, then dropped into the ground, inserted them deep into the ground, and spun them about wildly, using it was his own version of some type of railroad track, and he headed straight for the enemy. Despite being grounded, he was picking up on her, and then without warning, he was right behind, and lifted his right arm into the air to cut right down her back. The opponent swooped between two buildings narrowly, and Gigan turned to follow suit, but turned to soon, and slammed right into another skyscraper, this one effectively raingin debris on him for some time.

Mothra Leo flew toward the Empire State Building, scanning the landscape for her opponent. Suddenly, he teleported right in front of her, and fired his beam. This wasn't his red plasma beam that he had been firing, but an anti-matter beam. A hit from that would assure her destruction. Mothra narrowly avoided, and the beam of anti-matter energy struck the famed building, and it was peeled outward layer by layer, the flames and matter/anti-matter reaction demolishing the buildings around it, and expanding outwards and upwards like a humongous Hydrogen bomb without the radiation.

Mothra led Gigan in an aerial pursuit above the burning sky, then without warning, his body changed to a more bluish color, and ceased flying southeast, and he dived straight into the water, Gigan not following, but swooping over the ocean that she dived into. He began taking multiple swipes at her form underwater, but as he was not used to the magnification that the water showed, so his hits were off, confusing the computer that ran his brain. Within minutes, Aqua Mothra flew gracefully underneath the Williamsburg bridge, which was subsequently destroyed by a single plasma vision ray form Gigan. The sharp turn to the west just beyond didn't change the hit and miss run, where they treated the Manhattan bridge with the same show, and afterwards, He shot out of the water beneath him, slamming him upwards and both narrowly missing the Brooklyn bridge which had been just recently repaired after the 'Zilla' incident over 12 years ago. Aqua changed back to Leo, and continued her high-speed avoidance, flying ahead of Gigan back over the exploding New York city skyline, but it wouldn't last long, as he kept shooting plasma beams at her, she was narrowly avoiding each one.

After shooting above the rising and expanding plume of flame form the earlier matter and anti-matter collision, she shot through 45th street on the city's east side, and Gigan followed suit, but wasn't able to avoid structures as gracefully as her, and mowed through the Met Life Building. It trashed it, and then the flames from the earlier anti-matter bomb rolled through, annihilating the rest of the building.

Mothra continued her zoom down Park Avenue, but Gigan was closing. Suddenly, just as he prepared another shot form his left handed gun in between his chainsaws, she shot sideways down East 59th, and emerged at the South eastern corner of New York central Park. She slowed down here, then titled her body upwards, looking for her foe, who suddenly appeared in the skyline above her. Her legs all positioned themselves toward the center of her abdomen, and Gigan readied his cannon again. As that happened, the dual boomerangs came flying in from earlier, and Gigan merely floated above them, and they continued their way. But that distraction was enough, and Mothra unleashed a rainbow colored stream of energy at Gigan, which plummeted him to the ground. Mothra took off again, noticing the rapidly approaching flames again, and Gigan forced himself up, then shot after her, just as the southern corner of the park was consumed.

Quextoyl was quite pleased with this battle. He safely destroyed all aircraft at the La Guardia airport, and was repairing his ship there while looking at the battle through a screen. By looking west he could easily see the flames shooting into the sky from the earlier anti-matter beam. This was a good battle, and he was half glad now that he did it in this populated city.

Mothra then arrived at the city's North most river, and flew over it, switching her direction back to a eastward way, and then ending up over the Bronx. Gigan fired his cannon, and the explosion the ball made with the ground demolished the Yankee stadium that was still a ways off. The rising flames forced her to turn sharply south, and she did so, avoiding the island of Manhattan, which now had no standing building, no living plant, or living human left on it, every portion of it covered in flames.

This course of pattern left her flying over the Bronx, and as she flew over it, she saw off in the distance the same ball that had just grazed her wing earlier that Gigan had shot coming down to the ground. The blast was deadly enough, but with the velocity coupled with it, the impact that landed just about ten miles away form the original shooting location, and it landed on Roosevelt island, and right down the middle, the explosion rocked it, and created a river that split the island in half. Gigan fired a shotgun styled starburst at Mothra's tail, and she was forced to go down low, zooming down 31st street of the Queens, and Gigan followed suit, then cut straight to Jackson avenue, and landed, teleporting himself straight in front of Mothra, and she tried applying the breaks, but was going to fast. She fired the same rainbow beam form her abdomen again, but Gigan followed with another shot form his left hand's gun, and the resulting explosion was like that of an atomic bomb, and explosion destroyed everything from there to 495 highway just south of them.

Mothra shot out of the explosion, and with Gigan still in hot pursuit, she raised her tail, and released some powder meant to unleash electricity, but the electric blots harmlessly bounced off his hide. Gigan refused to say die still, and then landed in Newtown river, and shot his neck cannons, and they wrapped around Mothra's wings, and pulled him to her.

This was it. Mothra was great at aerial dogfights, but hand-to-hand combats, she had not a defense, hope, or a prayer. He reeled her in, to where she was just right in front of him, and Gigan looked down at his foe, and sadistically, almost morbidly, slowly pulled her wings off of her body, racking her body with pain, and he was getting, of all things, ENJOYMENT out of it all! Before long, the stripped kaiju fell on the ground, without either bright wing, and now she was at his mercy of a hopefully quick death. And that is what the cybernetic kaiju provided her with. He switched his beam again to the anti-matter ray, and unleashed it right on Mothra at full blast, Zero-point. The reaction removed any trace of Mothra's existence right then and there, and the explosion expanded to slowly, inexorably, engulf all of Queen's and Brooklyn's north side.

The battle had been long, and tiring, but Gigan had his sadistic pleasures satisfied. He called in victory, hovering over the flames that would have killed him just as well, and then was teleported back onto Quextoyl's ship. The last through that went through the cyborg's head was anticipation of his next battle.

Quextoyl smirked form inside his ship. It wasn't fully repaired yet, but he had one more thing he wanted to do before leaving. His semi-repaired ship flew over the airport he was repairing his ship on, and unleashed a set of MOABS to destroy any air travel inward by annihilating the airport, then a second set later on as he flew over JFK international airport. He was going to remind the humans that his kaiju could annihilate anything, and leave Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn as the strong reminder that wouldn't receive any aid of any sort for at least a year or two. Furthermore, this was his payback of what America's air force did to his ship. He then flew off toward his next destination.

* * *

><p>Gigan Vs. Mothra. When I brought this up to my family, my Sister looked on hopefully, but my Mom, who is a Mothra fan also, said 'Bye-Bye Mothra.'. Right then, I knew the battle would have to be in great formation!<p>

Now that we are down to the final 4, tell me who you think will now be called King Of the Monsters! Will it be the legendary ape King Kong, The sadistic cyborg Gigan, or the ultra-powerful Bagan? Or will Godzilla trump all, and still end up as the Kaiju King? One thing is for sure…it won't be easy for any of these kaiju! Read and Review!

Quarter Final Battles:

Bagan Vs. Destroyah: Winner: Bagan

Godzilla Vs. Zilla: Winner: Godzilla

Gamera Vs. King Kong: Winner: King Kong

Gigan Vs. Mothra: Winner: Gigan

Semi Final Battles:

Bagan Vs. Godzilla

King Kong Vs. Gigan


	7. Semifinal Battle 1: Godzilla Vs Bagan

We are now to the quarter-final battles! The first of these two battles involve a pair of kaiju that haven't battled since the 1992 game 'Super Godzilla' for the Super Nintendo. This will be a super battle, but there won't be any Super-X II that can donate energy to Godzilla. Meaning…he'll be in for the fight of his life! How much of the city will be destroyed? Will Godzilla win, or Bagan? Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA INDIA-oh, whoops. That's my other story. Uh, HERE WE GO!

Quextoyl walked calmly over to the computer station. "How close are we to finished repairs?"

"Repairs 97.77 percent complete."

"Good, Good." The trans-dimensional being chuckled darkly. "I believe then the ship will be repaired by the time the kaiju finish battling, no?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. We are over Seattle now, so beam down Godzilla, and Bagan."

The famed city in Washington was quite peaceful. OF course, that wouldn't last. After the last several battles, the major cities of the United States saw noticeable amounts of people leaving the cities, even if it was still less then 10 percent. Los Angles, San Francisco, Boston, Albany, Kansas City, Dallas, and of course, Seattle.

Still, life was very different across the world. Due to the kaiju attacks annihilating Manhattan, the stocks dropped by almost 50 percent nationwide, and 40 percent world wide. The value of the dollar fell to record lows, and even investments such as Gold, Sliver, Lead, Platinum dropped largely. Riots and thievery was suddenly super-common, and the entire nation was put on high alert. Police-states were quickly formed in the major cities, then abolished in form of total military take-over. Having called about 80 percent of their forces back form across the globe, there was now decently size military squadrons in nearly every city of America. And again, Seattle was no exception.

So as huge squadrons of tanks and masers patrolled the streets, some even coupled with freeze rays, and the nation's Atoragon roaming over Washington D.C. to protect it from a kaiju attack, everyone, citizen, police, military, or what else, was on a high stress level. Unlike just days ago, it had happened. Here, in America. Even though the King Kong and Gamera battle didn't rock the nation much, the ensuing Gigan and Mothra Leo battle did.

So when the ship appeared in the sky, as it was a cloudless day and anyone could see it, everyone broke into a panic, then were restrained by the military men and police officers that were made to calm possible riots. The ground forces took aim, and were awaiting declaration to fire, when the first kaiju was beamed down, the width of the teleportation and reforming cone culminating at an intersection. It's size automatically engulfed the entire intersection, but as the streets in Seattle were slightly larger then those it Tokyo, the adjacent buildings weren't instantaneously smashed. The familiar red mass formed in the center of the beam. Like the last one, if only they knew how effective-less it would be to flee. Bagan's legs and tail formed first, followed rapidly by the armor to cover it, and then the body, and culminated with the arms and head, the huge horn being the very last thing to finish.

The creature known as Bagan let loose a single, mighty roar that echoed all across the location. It stomped forward, it's feet making deep imprints in the sidewalk. People who stupidly attempted to run on the sidewalks were flattened by the footfalls from the demon.

The next beam ported down just a few bocks ahead. This one was slightly smaller, as the kaiju in question was only 85 meters as opposed to Bagan's 150 meters, but Godzilla's arrival intimidated even Bagan. He knew how deadly this kaiju was, as only once they had ever fought, and ceased as their wounds were to severe to conclude the battle.

The two did a stare down, intently looking at each other. To the right of Bagan, about a dozen blocks away, the Washington Space Needle stood, and the people inside we either fleeing, or recording what could be the final minutes of their life. The entire area seemed to hold their breath, but then, without warning, Godzilla cut loose a roar, and Bagan replied with his demonic cry. The combination of the two shattered glass windows everywhere, whether they be on cars, buildings, or eyeglasses. The two then reared their heads back, and simultaneously fired their rays, Godzilla spewing his Thermo-nuclear breath, Bagan, his Plasma beam, and the two met in the middle, neither gaining a true upper hand.

While in this stalemate, the orders were given by the military to unleash all of their firepower on Bagan. While Godzilla may be destructive, he was driven by a well honed set of animal instincts. Bagan was evil fused into a super body. The series of missiles and Tank shells impacted the taller kaiju in the chest, and it was enough to distract his attention as Godzilla won the beam battle, and Bagan was flung onto the ground, flattening a large crowd of fleeing people.

Godzilla charged forward, And Bagan craned his neck up to see Godzilla charging forward, then leaping into the air and dive a fist right into his chest. No effect. Infuriated with his lack of results, he punched three more times, only hurting his fists in the process.

Bagan let his head down, and laughed demonically. Underwater, where their last battle had been, Godzilla had the advantage. But here, he couldn't make a dent on his turf, even while down. Gojira finally ceased his battering, then implanted his foot on Bagan's stomach, and shot a ray. Bagan wasn't in the position to counter it, and that beam DID break his armor on his chest. Now it was Bagan's turn to be infuriated, and he forced himself up, staring Godzilla down as he did so, but his opponent didn't even flinch in response. HE merely charged right into Bagan's chest, and Bagan stumbled back. Seeing the retreat, the smaller opponent did the same attack, and Bagan had enough already. He choked Godzilla by the throat, held him up to eye-level, and then hurled him almost a mile.

Godzilla subsequent slamming into a row of buildings was painful enough. But rolling over, he saw in the distance a building collapse, followed by another, and another. The kaiju king stood up, and then realized what was going to happen. Bagan was running, plowing through buildings to get to his enemy, head and body bent and leaning forward so he could impale Godzilla with that huge horn. Refusing to be beat like this, Godzilla stepped aside, and as the opponent charged, he stepped then to the other side and tripped him with his tail, and the heavily armored kaiju went sliding down the way, mowing another block and a half of buildings. The nuclear leviathan roared in disdain for the other kaiju, then charged up his beam.

Bagan forced himself up, only to get knocked down again by Godzilla's beam. He tried a second time, but the same thing happened. Not going to have a third time, he leaped into the air, then slammed down fist first into the ground. Although his fists weren't as powerful as Orga's, for instance, they shook the ground, and Godzilla stumbled backwards as his ray harmlessly dispersed into the sky. Then, the huge kaiju charged forward, and horn-rammed Godzilla in the gut, and Godzilla went flying again. The nailed kaiju didn't fall though, but rather slid back several blocks on his feet. Wanting to make short work, as Godzilla injured him harder the longer the battle went, he unleashed several energy balls.

And those energy balls made Swiss cheese of the sky-scrapers and Godzilla, plowing one hole clean through his chest, just barley missing his heart and lungs, while another one grazed his left arm, leaving an interestingly shaped indent in his arm. Godzilla clutched his arm in pain, then roared in anger at Bagan. Bagan complied with rushing forward, then right before slamming Godzilla, turned into his energy ball form, and drove right into Godzilla, wounding the kaiju even further.

Bagan then flew around in the sky some more, and drove straight down into the fallen king of the monsters, Injuring him even farther. Godzilla forced Bagan off, bloodying both hands as he did so, and stood up. He already looked a mess. He had a large, gapping hole in his chest, streaks of blood running from multiple wounds on his face, arms, and chest. But he wasn't through. Godzilla raised his severely injured arms, and held them straight out at his sides. Then turning the upper parts of the arm up, electric energy suddenly flowed into Godzilla, and as it converged on his body, the wounds were sealed up, the blood drying fast, and his energy restored. *Yes, this was the magnet move form the 1973 movie Godzilla Vs. Mecha-godizlla, but I took away the magnet bit.*

Bagan returned to physical form, amazed by the sudden re-forming of his opponent. Godzilla fired his ray, now red with a spiral around it, and impacted Bagan in the chest, plowing through it, and breaking his ribs and sternum. Bagan stepped backwards, almost right into the Washington Space Needle. He had no idea that Godzilla would have been able to do that, but now he knew, and he wasn't going to let that stop him. He fired a set of energy stars, energy bolts, his plasma beam, and his energy balls. All of them hit their mark on Godzilla, injuring him again, but Godzilla re-fried the blast, and Bagan fell to the ground. He wouldn't allow this to happen to him! He sat up, and fired his plasma beam, supercharging it and making it hot enough to vaporize titanium.

It hit Godzilla in the lower legs, and vaporized everything from the knees down. Just BOOM, and it was gone. The Kaiju king fell to the ground in severe pain, and Bagan lumbered forward, back into the already heavily damaged city. Looking down at Godzilla, he saw the unmistakable spines flash, and he shot out several energy stars, but despite more pain racking his body, and not able to re-use his Nuclear Pulse or his Electric healing trick, the Kaiju king did the last thing he could think of.

His spines alone didn't heat up. His entire body did. It turned red, cackling as it seared the pavement, and then, like a super explosion, his scales briefly separated themselves from each other, and the ensuing release of energy toppled buildings all across the immediate vicinity. As the surrounding area was cratered, Bagan was launched into the air. The Space needle swung back and forth, but stayed upright. *Yes, This was Godzilla's finishing trick on Orga from Godzilla: 2000*

Bagan did not, and he was flung half a mile away, landing on his back on a row of buildings. That super explosion damaged his armor, pierced him all the way through, and he was very gravely wounded. He looked and faith and behold, up crawled Godzilla on all fours, ready to shoot another nuclear blast. One more hit from the spiral ray, and Bagan would be toast. He couldn't let that happen. Without warning, he concentrated all his energy into his plasma beam, and smacked Godzilla in the head with it. That ensuing blast was a small firework compared to Godzilla's super explosion from earlier, but it did it's job. As the beam ceased, Bagan grinned in satisfaction as Godzilla's body collapsed, the head vaporized, blood oozing from the neck. Then, having used up all his energy, the victor's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he went into a state of unconsciousness.

The only thing left standing after that huge battle was the Washington Space Needle and a single sky-scraper in the distance. Everything else was demolished. This battle, albeit not as bad as Gigan and Mothra's, was terrifyingly destructive as compared to the ones between Godzilla and Zilla, or King Kong and Gamera. This actually equaled the match between Bagan and Destroyah's better.

Quextoyl observed the conclusion with much interest. "Very Interesting. Bagan has defeat the Kaiju King himself, Godzilla. I must keep tabs on him." He stated. "Besides. Kong doesn't stand a chance against Gigan, and those two battling it out will be…stupendous.

Yes. Very unexpected conclusion. But, I've got to shake it up somehow. It was to obvious that Godzilla would win it again.

Next time, Kong against Gigan. And Quextoyl shouldn't be so sure, because he was similarly sure about Kong against Gamera, and we all know how that turned out. Please review!


	8. The Destruction of Monster Island

Now, a special chapter request by my co-author! This is for you!

* * *

><p>The Japanese and American military units were called in to join forces at Ogasawara Island, AKA, Monster Island. Supposedly, another kaiju attack was about to commence on that island, and they wanted to see if they could destroy Quextoyl's ship. They knew that the inter-dimensional spacecraft was very damageable by their weapons, and the scores and scores of the world's 2nd and third largest armies blackened the skies.<p>

Coupled with the nearly one thousand strikes that was to be made by the nation's combined air force, were multiple naval vessels, some battleships, but mostly aircraft carriers that had some light defensives.

The squadron flew in, blackening the sky, casting a large shadow on the ground of Monster Island. Missiles were ready and locked on. All weapons could be used. And there was so many…it was super unlikely that any kaiju might even be able to withstand the attack, had a kaiju already been released.

Wide were the eyes of the jet pilots as they flew over the bay of water on the island's only natural entrance. The, source, had ordered them to survey the skies for the enemy ship. Kind of hard to do as the entire skies went gray as they flew over the great island.

Shooting over the island's dormant volcano, they noticed the lone base. It was about an acre in size, surrounded by an electric fence, with huge metal figures to hold the wires up. The ground was pure concrete, half a mile thick, and about 12 stationary guns stayed, each of them heavily loaded with D-03's, and the only building had a opened door releasing multiple tanks.

Only then, several rocks began tumbling down the slope. As it did, with it, fell a giant snake, landing about 50 meters from the base's fence. It was able to quickly swivel about to avoid the falling boulders, then rearing up on it's lower portions of it's serpentine body, it called a challenge to the attacker.

Megalon, standing on top of the volcano's crater, banged his drill like hands together in response. Manda began an ascent up the side of the cliff, only for Megalon to spit out a circular object that could best be described as a large hot potato. It exploded mere feet away from the rising snake, but Manda took no notice. Then, Megalon unleashed a blast of electric energy at Manda form his horn, but the out-jutting rocks and boulders prevented him from hitting anything that was flesh.

OF course, the jet pilots were amazed how the description of a 'kaiju battle' about to take place on the island was true, but they couldn't locate Quextoyl's ship. Reporting back to base, they expected a confirmation to eliminate the kaiju.

Their response was a negative. Such an unleashing of power could destroy the island by activating its volcano, and sink the entire island underwater. Manda and Megalon weren't the only kaiju on the island. Anguirus, Rodan, Varan, Gorosaursus, and secretly hidden, King Ghidorah were located on the island. A volcanic eruption would destroy the electric and plasma barriers on the outskirts of the island and awaken the kaiju from drug induced slumber. Just one of them could level Osaka in an hour.

Manda reached the top, and Megalon foolishly tried to pick the mutated snake up, but briefly forgot his lack of hands, so his opponent wrapped his body around the hands, tying the drills together, and still having plenty of body left. He stretched forward, and clamped down on Megalon's mouth, preventing him form unleashing a 'hot potato'.

Megalon still had a horn, and shot electrical sparks out of it. It hit Manda, and the snake proceeded to uncoil himself, and fall to the ground at his feet, and then wrap his body around the cockroach's legs, causing the ancient guardian of the ancient Seatopians to fall…down the mountainside.

He went down, on his head, bashing it on a large rock, and splitting his skull on said rock. Continuing his fall, he twisted his leg out of place, bent the left drill tip, and a deep gash was poked in his right leg. He finally came off the mountain side landing on the base's electrical barriers. The electric energy healed and rejuvenated Megalon, who shot another blast at a descending Manda. He missed, causing a minor rock slide. Getting an idea from that, he shot one right above the snake, and a slightly larger rock slide came down, catching Manda and sending him tumbling down like the rocks and few shrubs that went with him.

Finally, that rockslide stopped. Megalon waited a time for the end result of the battle, if he had won, or if the fight was to be continued. He was answered after nearly a minute, as Manda busted out of the rocks, gashes and wounds all across his body. Manda slithered forward, between Megalon's legs, and Megalon spun around, and tried drilling a hole into Manda with his drill arms. They hit, and added insult to the injuries of the limbless kaiju, but he escaped.

Megalon shot another grenade like object from his mouth, and it exploded next to the retreating kaiju. It flipped him over, and he rolled all the way like a barrel. Megalon then stomped down onto the snake's tail, keeping it from retreating farther, and fired several energetic blasts from his horn at Manda. The snake creature's head had multiple explosions going off on it, and finally, his spinal cord severed. Megalon noticed the sudden loss of movement by his opponent, and removed his foot. Calling to the sky in triumph, he then noticed he was calling to a huge squadron of jets. Perceiving these as a threat, he fired a blast of energy from his horn at the squadron, knocking a handful out of the sky.

And then, the leader of the jet squadron heard over his intercom 'Open all fire'. Commanding the still large force, all of the jets unleashed a pair of missiles at Megalon and the surrounding ground. The island had already been evacuated after the 'kaiju battle' message was sent.

Megalon cowered from the huge amount of explosions, and the impacts onto the ground shot huge chunks of earth into the air. Deep gashes were cut into the volcano's sides, and the cockroach like kaiju fell to the ground, only for the ground to crumble beneath him. The salvo then ruptured the side of the volcano facing the base, and a large section of the volcano came crashing down. As it did like Mt. Saint Helens did, hot molten magma came spilling out with it, making this volcanic eruption the most powerful in years. The tremors caused by the salvo then formed a huge crack right down the island's center. It stretched to the islands sides, and then with the volcano sinking downward in the earth, a huge geyser of lava spewed form the top, landing on a few other jets, but the force was now retreating, as their work was finished. The sides of the island lifted into the air, as the center section sunk in deeper, burying the bodies of Megalon and Manda, and just like that, the entire volcano just disintegrated as a huge magma pool formed, rising in the steadily sinking island's center. The landscape then went further into a cone like formation, the exterior of the island raising higher into the air, taking more earth with it, before, without warning, it folded on itself, the entire collapsing landmass burying anything on it, and then even worse, lava spewed out even farther as a re-awakened Rodan shot form the sinking island. Water rushed in to submerge the land, but the magma was hot enough to just evaporate the water at first, and the entire island then sunk under the water, just as an infuriated King Ghidorah shot into the sky. The water then started hardening the collapsing landmass, but the island's remains were nearly a mile underwater. IT looked bleak for Anguirus, Varan, and Gorosaursus. The battle was over, but the kaiju that escaped were free, merely compounding earth's problem. As the naval and aerial forces retreated, a set of spikes, followed a carapace rose to the surface, signaling Anguirus' survival, but as for the other two…their fates were unknown.

* * *

><p>Quextoyl leaned back in his ship, observing the end destruction of the island as his ship came to the outskirts of Chicago. "While their military force is away after my slight scrambling of their radio commands, Chicago will be free to be annihilated. And then…The true King of the Monsters will be decided.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow. Two more battles! You know where the next one will take place, but vote on my poll to find decide where the last one should happen! Review also if you dare!<p> 


	9. Semifinal Battle 2:Gigan X King Kong

Next Chapter. Oversized Ape Vs. Robotic Cyborg! Start pulling for your kaiju! And while Your at it, Vote on my Poll for location of the final battle! But this one takes place in Chicago, Illinois. Last of the Semi-Final battles! Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>Quextoyl's ship ported down the second of the two kaiju. Kong beat his chest in response to Gigan's appearance, while Gigan clanked his claws together. The two began a stare down right there, the public already fleeing, but like in the previous battles, it would prove hopeless.<p>

The smaller of the kaiju responded first, tearing a small building, still almost three-quarters his size, and chucked it at Gigan. The Dual blade saws were held up in front of Gigan's face, shearing the building into pieces. Kong grunted in disbelief, and yanked another one out. This also was eliminated, but by a plasma beam from Gigan's single triangular eye. Kong prepared to grab another one, but Gigan refused to allow that to happen, charging forward with all his chainsaws running at full speed.

Kong ducked low, and performed a throw, hurling Gigan over him and into the air, where he collided with one of the largest skyscrapers in the city. As it came tumbling down, Gigan pulled himself back up, the gun in his left hand shooting only with a estimated aim. The blast came flying toward Kong, but he leapt into the air, clinging himself to one of the skyscrapers as the blast shot even farther down before slamming into a distant apartment complex.

Gigan ran forward, chainsaws whirling, and Kong leapt form that tall building onto another one just as the one he abandoned was decimated by the dual chainsaws. Gigan charged forward, doing the same to the next building that Kong leapt onto.

But Kong knew what he was doing. He was eliminating Gigan's advantage of the location. The ape noticed that it took a little less then a second for his eye beam and over two for his left hand gun to fire. While he could duck behind buildings to ready the blasts, he wouldn't be able to soon after the city was eliminated into just a large heap of rubble.

At about this time, the nation's only super weapon, the one that didn't follow the massive strike against Monster Island, arrived. At approximately 60 meters long and 25 meters thick, it looked like a large cylinder, but one of the circular bases had an apparent rocket thruster, powering the ship forward. The other one outstretched in a quad set of large drills.

"USS Merciless, In position and ready to attack."

"Roger. Open fire on Gigan."

"Affirmative." Was the dialogue on the closed circuit radio between the commander-in-chief, President Barrack Hussein Obama, and the pilot, Lieutenant Andrew Jenkins. "Primary drill attack."

Gigan was suddenly distracted form chasing King Kong's retreat as the sound of a large drill spinning sounded in the distance, coming rapidly closer. Turning around, he saw merely a set of four drills, two spinning counter-clockwise, the other two spinning clockwise, shooting toward him. The rapid speed didn't give him any time to avoid. It had to of been coming at him at around Mach 4. Gigan tried to step out of the way, but was still nailed in the left arm by two of the drills, and he stumbled backwards, falling on top of a building as the machine slowed down, and turned around. The nation's years of experimenting with Trans-dimensional technology at Area 51 led to this, the most powerful machine on the planet.

Gigan rose up, screeching in anger at the weapon that interfered with it's termination of it's opponent. The drills whirled to life on the weapon, and Gigan shot a plasma beam. The beam merely bounced off the hard exterior, not even scratching it.

The weapon shot forward, and plowed into his chest, pushing the cybernetic kaiju backwards. Through multiple buildings the two went, Kong looking from on top of the Sears Tower from a distance. Gigan finally brought his dual chainsaws onto the machine, slightly damaging the exterior, and it launced into the air, then from the center of each of the four drills, a small laser protruded. Laser weaponry was the only area in the earth's military that wasn't heavily improved, but it did the job, as they stung Gigan, and he was under barrage from it. After that, a quad set of heat-seeking missiles shot out of the ship's top, flying through the air at Gigan. The impact did nothing notable, but Gigan unleashed his dual boomerangs. Normally, they could cut through anything, even space titanium. Yet here, it merely made a loud clanging sound as it bounced off the exterior, not even denting the machine.

Infuriated with his lack of results, he rushed forward, then leapt into the air, arms outstretched, spinning rapidly in a cyclone formation. The winds that began was bad enough, as buildings began shattering, and the airborne craft began being pushed around in the Tornado-like winds. Gigan then activated his dual chainsaws, and everything they was split into pieces. And then he hit the ship. The people inside of it didn't have any chance of escape. The blades sliced deep into the ship's oil compartment. It went flying through the air, damage done to the computers.

King Kong hung on tightly to the building he was perched at the top of, the winds sucking him toward his opponent as building after building folded in and was sheared. Then, just as soon as they started, they stopped, and the large kaiju shot through the air at Kong, ceasing his tornado blade attack, but with his stomach buzz saw cut right into the Sears tower, breaking it into pieces. Kong fell right into Gigan's arms, and it looked as if his fate was sealed.

But it wasn't. As he landed into the arms, before the saws started running again, he grabbed the robot's right arm, and tried yanking the saws off. All he ended up doing was rendering the weapon useless as he pulled out a sharp chain. Gigan looked at his right blades in confusion, the chain missing as it merely made an odd whirring sound. Kong wrapped a portion of the chain around his left wrist, and began whipping it in the air, each whip impaling Gigan briefly with the sharp chain from his own body. This wasn't any different then the natives of the island he had Skull Island doing in festivities.

Gigan couldn't block the whip, and he was left with the ridiculous whipping by a kaiju just a third of his size, if not smaller! Just then, then chain was wrapped around his neck, choking him, while the very tip of it slammed into his single eye, shattering the lens and damaging the plasma weapon inside. If he attempted to fire it, or the anti-matter beam, he would combust his head in the process.

Kong yanked Gigan's chain *No pun intended* and the kaiju fell to the ground. Blinded, and choking, the road was at it's end. Kong used his large strength and lifted Gigan into the air, flinging him about before he finally plowed into one of the few skyscrapers left. The rubble fell onto Gigan, and Kong rushed forward, ready to beat his downed opponent senseless. This was the end of it.

Just as he reached his fist in to tackle his opponent, the left hand blade shot out of the ground, and form the gun inside it, a blast was fired right into his chest. Kong was flung into the air, doing back flips, then landing on his back, chest smoking with several of his major organs cooked along with his burning exterior. Nevertheless, he wasn't giving up, as he still had the advantage of sight. Gigan raised himself up, using sounds to locate his small opponent. Kong then reached into the rubble and pulled out a 10 meter lighting rod, ready to use it as a spear. Rushing forward, he stuck it into the ground, and sprung himself into the air, landing right onto Gigan's head.

That gave away his location. Gigan lurched himself backwards, and Kong fell onto Gigan's buzz saw, which began running at supersonic speeds. After nearly 20 rotations, Kong's body fell to the ground, or more correctly, split body, as his upper half landed on the ground first, the lower half landing just afterwards.

That was official. Gigan was going to challenge Bagan for the title. But just before he was ported out, he was slammed in the back. During his intense fight, the humans repaired the USS Merciless, and just jammed it into his back. Gigan spun around, and slammed his only still working blade right into the top of the machine, and it fell to the ground. Gigan then grabbed the lightning rod that was used earlier, and stuck it right into the engine of the machine, oil and gasoline leaking out as it began to ignite. Gigan was ported out, but the Merciless wasn't to be nearly as lucky, as the craft ignited, all the main weapons exploding, and it his the nuclear reactor in the center which enabled it to fire lasers. The explosion was much like that of a miniature atomic bomb. As Quextoyl's ship flew away, the entire downtown of the city was ignited as a mushroom cloud lifted into the air. Chicago would never recover.


	10. Final Battle: Bagan Vs Gigan

Final battle! Only 2 kaiju have persevered this far, and only one will make it to the end! Find out who now! Gigan, or Bagan?

Because the Votes are in, HERE WE GO! The Battle will take place in…

* * *

><p>"…Hong Kong, China." Quextoyl Remarked. "The world's next superpower." He chuckled darkly. "Not anymore." His ship hovered just outside of the bay area. "But to make this fair for both kaiju." He chuckled. "I'll repair all of their wounds. Even if Bagan as a super regenerative system from Godzilla, it would take much to long to repair them himself."<p>

It was the dark of the night, and no lights emanated from his ship. But the lights of the city shone brightly. November the fourth, 2011, 57 years ago Tokyo was annihilated by Godzilla, but now, It would be annihilated by the new King of the Monsters.

He Unleashed his first beam into the water. The water started churning and bubbling immediately, and the familiar head of Bagan rose from the water. The Evil Kaiju gleefully smirked as he looked at the city line. How much he would relish in the city's destruction.

Then on the bay's edge a pair of large, avian feet formed, clanking on the ground. The legs formed next, followed by the large metallic hands with the familiar dual chainsaws. The screech sounded through the air as Gigan's face finished forming, his eye fixed. Bagan looked at this opponent with a tilted head. Never before had he seen any creature so well adorned with weapons as he beheld now. He sounded a challenge at the syborg, and was greeted as Gigan clanged his chainsaws together, then putting them in the air and screeching. Bagan didn't know that it was a response in a type of language, but he did guess it's meaning right. Challenge Accepted. Bagan released a quintuplet of energy balls that flew through the air. As they came toward Gigan, he avoided 4 of them, and the fifth he knocked with his tail as it flew into the water, the reaction causing a minor explosion in the liquid similar to the destroyed buildings in the background.

Bagan growled in irritation. No kaiju had ever knocked away his energy balls like that before. But it wasn't to be repeated. Be charged forward, the electricity on his horns sparkling wildly as a vortex of plasma energy formed in his mouth.

Gigan's super-computer brain calculated instantly 14 ways to avoid the beam, 3 others that would allow him to counter the move, and one to turn the power of the beam back onto Bagan. His eye sparkled, and his beam shot across the bay.

Bagan unleashed his just a split-second later, the beams meeting over the water just a bit closer toward Bagan. Both Kaiju powered more energy into their laser projectiles, and the ball of energy forming in the center began sliding toward the cybernetic kaiju. Gigan wouldn't allow this! He de-charged his beam just a bit, giving Bagan a belief that he had the advantage. Suddenly, Gigan leaned forward, putting extra-energy into the beam, and the ball of energy shot toward his opponent, and exploded violently. The Large burst of purple flame stretched a mile high and probably 2 miles thick. Gigan covered himself with his arms as the plasma blast threaded through the city, incinerating several buildings and ships, while upwards a million citizens weren't burnt in place at that instant.

As the flames died down, Gigan peeked from between his arms, then let his arms down. His opponent was no-where in sight, but anything with that much power couldn't of died from that alone. He wasn't fighting Mothra!

Bagan then leaped out of the water, shooting into the air, leaping over Gigan's head, and unleashing electrical streams form his horns, impacting Gigan in the chest. That alone wasn't powerful enough to topple Gigan over though, and Gigan opened compartments in his chest, and re-released his whirring chest blades. Bagan ducked low to avoid one, and brought his tail upwards to swipe through the other one, but in a strange turn of events, it slit the bottom third of the tail off of him. The large kaiju screamed in pain form the hit, and stumbled backwards as Gigan sounded a screech much like a laugh, then fired from his left arm a blast that impacted Bagan in the chest. Bagan screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. His eyes of hate rolled forward and saw the approaching Gigan, who readied his chainsaw blades, and brought them slamming into Bagan's abdomen and stomach. His scales were instantly penetrated, but that was taken care of as the fallen kaiju kicked the kaiju with his feet, and shot back up, his chest wounds healing themselves. He chuckled darkly, and unleashed a second set of energy balls.

Gigan landed on his back, and rolled over to avoid the first two energy balls, but the third hit his skin and began reacting in a very bad way with his computer systems. He paused his movement for a minute as his body countered the hit, and the remaining balls of energy missed Gigan completely, smashing into the water. Just as Gigan fixed himself, Bagan picked the kaiju up, slammed him onto the ground, then fell over onto Gigan, crushing two of his ribs. Bagan stood back up, and picked up his opponent again, throwing him a long distance away. The result was impressive, as one minute Gigan was flying through the air, the next, he teleported behind Bagan, using the momentum to slam into Bagan from behind, his stomach blade whirring, and plowing into the larger kaiju's back. The hit sawed right through the back, almost hitting his spinal cord, and Bagan collapsed to the ground. Gigan laughed in evilness, and his two boomerangs came flying through the air and hit his fallen opponent in the back, cutting so deep that only one spike was sticking out.

Bagan picked himself up, only for his opponent to laser him in the back. He fell back down once more, a gash in his back. Gigan laughed, and just as Bagan began pushing himself up again, he hammered his saws into the back of the kaiju, collapsing him again. Bagan then reached his arm behind his back, yanked out one of the blades, and holding it in his hands, jumped over, spun around, and landed on Gigan, the alien cybrog's fins stuck in the ground. Bagan began cutting up the chest region of the fallen kaiju.

Only for Gigan to raise up his right blades, and bring them into the back of the kaiju's neck base, and with his left, fired his gun. Bagan went flying through the air, landing in the middle of the heavily populated city. Bagan stood up, shaking the dust off of him. Gigan flew through the air toward him, and struck him in the side, cutting in his right side. The wound healed instantly, and Bagan yanked out the other boomerang form his back, then threw them at Gigan. Both missed the intended target, and Gigan hit him again, bringing him down onto the ground with a similar healing gash on his left side. Bagan picked himself back up, and Gigan lasered him.

Picking up speed, Gigan now began slicing him up into pieces. Mach1. His blades began whirring as he hit Gigan multiple times form the sides. It looked like a pokemon move. Mach 3, and Bagan felt woozy as the loss of blood began to overtake him. Mach 5, and the air around Bagan was being yanked away from him, suffocating and bleeding the nearly 500 foot monster to death. Just as the superkaiju fell to the ground, Bagan transformed into his energy ball form, and struck Gigan with all his might. It sent the kaiju flying through the air, making huge holes through 2 buildings as he flew through them, the Sonic booms breaking a third one as it fell on top of his head. Bagan shot forward, and dug his energy self into Gigan's body. Gigan screamed as hs circuits fried across his body, and he unleashed his anti-matter beam.

The explosion was amazing. From space, a large red half circle formed over all of southern China, the atmosphere heating up to a ridiculous temperature. It looked as if the atmosphere would explode and vaporize everything, but just then, the orb shot back down to size, and the Anti-matter/Dark Energy Reaction shot Both kaiju form each other, and they landed a mile away from each other. Gigan regained his footing first. His right arm was blown clean off, his lower jaw was hanging uselessly form his head, and two of his three fins were annihilated. His Brain was damaged severely.

Bagan picked himself back up. His chest had a large cylinder hole in it, blood spilling out of the wound. His left arm was broken, his right mangled. His legs and head seemed to be fine however. He stomped forward, toward a repairing Gigan.

Gigan's brain wasn't more then 65 percent repaired when Bagan came within firing range. Instantly, Gigan unleashed his plasma beam, to depleted to use his anti-matter beam, and the purple ray arched across the air. Bagan charged his plasma beam up more powerful then he had before, but before doing that, unleashed a quartet of energy balls, and they impacted Gigan in the chest, making him fall onto his back.

The air around Bagan's mouth shimmered very bright, and then, he unleashed it. The stream wasn't purple, it was white. The blast lit up the destroyed landscape like it was day, and it incinerated Gigan. A single shriek was cut off form the opponent as he was evaporated into dust.

Quextoyl's ship was laying in a heap just outside what would have been Hong Kong's downtown region. Undoubtedly, the frame of the ship and collapsed on the lone occupant. Part of it was on fire. The Damage would be irreparable, and unsalvageable. Just then, a hand poked out of the wreckage, and slid off a metal plate. Quextoyl pulled himself out. He was the only survivor of Hong Kong's mighty battle. Curious on who had won, he looked into the distance. Sure enough, Bagan large, lumbering form showed as he stomped into the bay. Quextoyl chuckled. This Bagan truly had been a master. He must have it!

He quickly scampered back into his ship, and pulled out a remote control. He messed around with a few levers, and the cargo bay's doors fell off, a 25 meter long turret sticking out. He pressed the single red button on the remote, and a pair of large, triangular hoops shot through the air.

Bagan stopped when he heard a whooshing sound behind him. He turned around, seeing several small triangular hoops surround him on the sides, electricity shooting between the two and electrifying him also. Just hen, a set of square hoops settled behind his back and front, and a third and final set of hoops hovered above his head. They glowed brightly, and he was bathed in a bright white. Just as soon as it started, the light faded away, leaving the titanic kaiju inside a force field. The field rose into the air, and began moving toward the destroyed ship.

Quextoyl smiled as the new king of the monsters settled near his ship. He took a syringe out of his shirt pocket, and walked over toward it, stepping through the field like it wasn't there, and inserted the syringe into the shoulder of the kaiju. He chuckled as it filled with his blood, and without warning, jammed it into his own shoulder.

Just then, a flying sound was heard. China's air force flew over the battlefield. Spotting right away the ship of the trans-dimensional being, they fired a volley of missiles.

Quextoyl smiled. His skin began to change color, and his arm became armored just then. He laughed then as his body stretched out of proportion. He hurled himself out of the force field, and then, a burst of purple energy surrounded him. In a flash, Quextoyl was no more. The missiles that hurled through the air at the large creature did nothing as he was still transforming. The mass of energy then hardened, and fell to the ground.

Bagan's eyes opened then. Observing his confinement, he roared, and unleashed a single energy ball. It sheared a large hole in the field, and Bagan stood back up. That was when he saw the final result of Quextoyl's transformation.

It was probably a meter or two shorter then Bagan himself. But it was nevertheless large. And a grayish red. The upper part of the body was slouched over, arms terminating in hands that had three large fingers. It's back was armored, as was the rest of it's body save the head, as the head was still deformed, but had a large set of jaws, small black eyes, and a pair of horns much likes Bagan's.

"Behold! I live! Not as Quextoyl, but as Orga!"

'Orga' looked up to the sky, where the jets arched toward him, and his horns cackled very brightly, and form a hole in his shoulder a large purple beam arched through the air, and cut through all the jets. The fiery remnants crashed to the ground, and Orga turned around to face the injured Bagan.

Bagan called a challenge. This brute would be terminated! He stomped forward, but Orga leaned his upper body back, and it was shown that if is back was hunched, he would be roughly 600 feet tall, even taller then Biollante and Bagan! The trans-dimensional kaiju slammed his fists into Bagan's face, and the new King of the Monsters stumbled back. Orga walked forward, and charge his shoulder cannon again. His opponent took note of this though, and unleashed his own plasma beam. They were equal, and the subsequent explosion pushed both back several yards. Orga flung his hands into the air, and charged forward, and swung his fist into Bagan's broken left arm. The kaiju king stumbled backwards, his arm throbbing in pain, and with his right, he grabbed the other swinging fist. That haymaker punch was stopped, but Bagan then received a straight-line punch in the jaw, and stumbled backwards.

Orga dealt out two more punches in the jaw, and as Bagan continued to stumble backwards, Orga bit down on his neck like some freaky vampire. Bagan felt the blood being pulled form his system! How dare he! He unleashed several energy stars, and his opponent stumbled backwards, the holes formed his chest healing almost as fast as they were formed. Bagan screamed in anger. The previous matches were fun, but this was a life fight! He fired his plasma beam, and hit the armored back. It bounced off at first, the armor holding up, but he cut through in time, slicing through the left side of the kaiju, nearly severing the arm from the body.

Orga's shoulder cannon and left arm was out of commission, but it mattered little. His tail was now exactly like how Bagan's would have been. He spun around and wrapped his tail around Bagan's legs, and the kaiju king fell to the ground. Orga fell forward, jaw open and fists clenched. Bagan received a double-decked punch in the gut, and a bit on the neck again. Orga began ripping blood again, but Bagan responded with plasma blast. But so much blood had been taken, the regenerative system already repaired the left side of the kaiju. "FOOL! I AM the NEW KAIJU KING!" Orga screamed

Bagan didn't under stand this language. IT sounded like a long shriek. But he did assume, correctly again, that Orga was quite self-confident. And intelligent. And now, quite powerful. The horns of his hunchbacked opponent glowed again, but rather then just the shoulder cannon glowing, the mouth of the beast glowed similarly, and two plasma beams spilled from Orga's body. Their impact knocked Bagan backwards. The kaiju king was very dizzy from the blood loss, and now a concussion. He looked forward at his charging opponent. He was to weak to attack back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Bagan slumped forward, the bloody hole in his chest landing on a ducking Orga's head.

Orga couldn't' believe his fortune! Their was the heart of the great best, right in front of his face. With one large single motion, he clamped down onto the organ. That was his err.

Just as he did, Bagan's body turned back into the energy sphere form, and the sudden reaction ate right through Orga's head. All the way to the base of the neck to the back. The energy ball flew backwards, retreating, then went back into Bagan. He sacrificed just a small amount of his health for some energy. But as he looked and saw the decapitated Orga, he unleashed a single plasma beam. It melted right through the body, and without a brain to control the functions, the kaiju was incinerated. All that was left was ashes, and the imprint that Quextoyl had left on the world.

Bagan knew now his opponent was truly gone. He turned around, and lumbered toward the water. He needed to rest and rejuvenate.

And so, BAGAN IS THE NEW KING OF THE MONSTERS! Wow. One more chapter, an Epilogue. Don't miss, it! IT will contain a very important piece of information!


	11. Epilogue

And now, what has become of the world since Bagan's win? Find out here! HERE WE GO!

-3 months later-UNXCC Headquarters, Osaka, Japan-

"Sir, Anguirus is approaching Sydney!"

"Deploy units 1-6 and 8 to Sydney Lieutenant! Pronto!"

"Yes sir!"

-Sydney, Australia-

The Sydney Bridge fell into the bay as Anguirus large and bulky body surfaced. The citizens of the city screamed in terror as they saw the quadruped stomp onto the land. The trumpeting call of the kaiju sounded through the city, and with a single heavy breath, he brought several buildings in front of him down to the ground. He charged forward, toward the eyesore known as the Sydney Opera House. Within a minute, he charged through it, the sides of the landmark falling to the sides. The monster then came further inland, his tail smacking the sides of buildings in the process, bringing the debris tumbling to the ground onto the fleeing Australians. As his call sounded through the air, several M-45 tank squadrons unleashed their payload at the quadruped. The former kaiju king's right hand ally charge forward, stomping through the battle defense, the sides of his carapace tearing through the buildings beside him. Several dozens jets arched through the air above him, bombing onto him. Noting a familiar presence almost on the other side of the world, the quadruped kaiju decided to end this battle. Anguirus reared onto his rear two legs, and unleashed his killer breath into the squadron, following it up wit ha rapid retreat away from the city. Several jets went shooting toward the ground…

-Toronto, Canada-

…their remains exploding in the ground. Rodan flew by Toronto's CN tower, and it went collapsing to the ground as he created a Sonic boom right beside it. Flying farther inland, the pterosaur spotted the United States' Atoragon, sent in for aid to Canada. Rodan screamed as the weapon lurched forward toward him, it's tip glowing a bright blue. Rodan knew this was a cold laser, and he shot downward as several buildings behind him froze in a state of Absolute Zero. Rodan shot between several buildings, then pulled up just as it shot a bright red laser, a beam that was hot enough it melted the roads beneath him. Rodan arced 180 degrees in the air, and fired his uranium heat beam, his feet smashing through an apartment complex as he did. As he did, the right side of the super weapon went aflame.

The commander signaled for a missile barrage. The missiles arched through the air after Rodan, and Rodan led them through the city's heart, the Atoragon following form a safe distance, and then, just as he planned, Rodan shot toward the Atoragon. The floating ship didn't have a chance at avoiding the pterosaur's Sonic booms as he flew over him, and subsequently, the missiles struck the front and top of the ship. Rodan sensed a familiar presence, and flew to the south to meet it. Of the Atoragon, Rodan's counter-attack destroyed it…

-Los Angeles, United States Of America-

…as the target crashing toward the ground. The revamped USS Merciless lasted a long battle, but it was even defeated by the modern day Hydra. The Three headed Dragon, King Ghidorah spread his massive wings, and took to the sky. The gusts formed flipped cars over, hurled citizens into the air and brought them smashing into the ground with a sickening thud, and even collapsed several buildings with poor foundations. IF that wasn't enough, the gravity beams he unleashed onto the populace in the mean time was enough to decimate entire sections of the city alone. With the Merciless defeated and the Atoragon destroyed by Rodan, nothing could of stopped the deadly dragon. Then, his sensitive ears picked up a sound in the bay, and Ghidorah landed, cackling to the air.

The Water churned even more, and the fully healed Bagan surfaced. He came ashore, tossing the buildings around him to the ground and screaming in announcement of his arrival. As he stomped forward, toward Ghidorah, the three headed dragon bowed his head downwards, showing his subservience to the King of the Monsters. Bagan continued moving forward, and began his weeks long advance across the state.

-Area 51, Nevada-3 days later-

The roof of the base's main hangar was torn from the outside upwards, and hurled to the ground. A familiar call sounded form inside, and the walls were torn outward as one thing smashed through. Godzilla had re-awakened.

After his remains were transported to Area 51, he healed himself, but now had a more improved body. His spines flashed a bright blue, his jaws were more crocodilian like, and his eyes were white like death. He looked, or more accurately, sensed, Bagan's advance form beyond. Revenge would be his. Swift and sweet. His two allies, Rodan and Anguirus, could be seen in the distance, one form the south, another form the north.

Bagan saw his enemy and challenger. Ghidorah cackled with glee and venom, while Bagan rushed forward not even bothering got challenge. The Re-match of the century would take pale between Godzilla, and Bagan.

END! Finished! I might write down that final battle, but as of now, This piece of work is finished! I hope you enjoyed!

And yes, Godzilla can't be killed!


End file.
